Anonymous Stories
by hope for eternity
Summary: A story made for k.98'PeaceOutSuckas, and any other writers without an account. Review your stories here, and I will copy paste and upload them, with full credit to original writers. R&R the future stories! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is a story created for **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas, **my amazing reader/reviewer/supporter/fan/(best) friend/sister/cheerleader/review begger/etc, etc, etc. As she's SOOO amazing, and doesn't have an account (**everyone say AWWW!) **I wanna provide this story base, to let her review her amazingful awesomely awesome stories. Sound good? And anyone else reading can read and review her stories, cos they is awesome. **

**I love you, **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**! I hope I made you happy! Cos mi luvs u.**

**Hannah x**


	2. 1: Incomplete

**A/N First story! This story was written by **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **and is freaking amazing ;) Honey- I don't think you know about this little thing yet, so I hope you like the surprise! Oh, I love this story. Review, review, review people!**

_Incomplete_

His grip tightened around the steer as hot tears streamed down his face. His  
>lips were now trembling, fighting to keep themselves together in order not to<br>let the sobs escape. He couldn't see where he was going. Not because of the  
>rain, but of his tears blocking his vision. The car turned left, the breaks<br>screaming as it stopped only a few inches away from a tall tree at the  
>pavement. His heart racing faster than before.<p>

Outside, the rain was pouring hard, the weather matching perfectly his mood.  
>He leaned back at his seat, shutting his eyes closed. Silence. Just the sound<br>of the rain hitting the roof of his car. Nothing else. Just him.

He had calmed himself down, at least tried to so, by taking deep breaths. His  
>heart was now beating at its normal pace. Every beat he heard, another<br>heart-break. It might sound weird but at that moment he just wanted it to stop  
>beating, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. He prayed for <em>(t)his heart to<br>be unbroken, but he knew without her all he was going to be was incomplete_.

He had tried. Tried to deny her. Tried to forget her. He had tried to go on  
>like he never knew her. It didn't help. It wasn't even possible. How could<br>he forget? How could he deny the weird butterflies in his stomach every time  
>she would stand on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek? How could he forget how<br>perfectly right her hand fit into his? How could he go on with his life,  
>pretending that he never loved her? He couldn't and he wasn't going to.<p>

He had realized it was impossible to do so, so he had just tried to ignore the  
>pain and not her. Little did he know that that wasn't any less difficult?<br>And it pained him to know that she was going through the same pain too.

He knew it hurt her. He knew she thought it was wrong, no matter how  
>freakin' right it felt. They were forbidden for each other. They were<br>enemies. At least that's what the others thought.

He knew she was afraid of how her friends would react, but no matter how much  
>she had tried to persuade him to let her go, he didn't want to make her face<br>this world alone. He wanted to be there for her. He LOVED her, for God's  
>sake! And he knew she loved him back. Then why on earth couldn't they be<br>together?

He had done everything for her. He had even tried to move on just like she had  
>told him. And no, it was not just that. He thought he was going crazy. He<br>thought he was hearing voices telling him he should carry on. He wanted to,  
>but it wasn't freakin' possible!<p>

He couldn't stand the pain anymore. He only wanted her to be with him. He  
>even had hope that they would eventually be together. But in the end he<br>realized, he was swimming in an ocean all alone.

He stopped the engine, realizing it was just waste of gas. Opening his door  
>he stepped out, hands in his pocket, ignoring the long drops of water pouring<br>all over him. He shut the door closed again, fighting to keep his eyes open.  
>The rain was blocking his vision.<p>

But he didn't care, because rain was just a way to mask his own tears. He  
>reached the pavement across the street and pulling up his hoodie he started<br>walking, his head down, not even knowing himself where he was going.

The streets around him were empty. It wasn't just because of the bad  
>weather. He was well aware of the time and midnight wasn't the time of the<br>day when people walked around at the streets. They were probably sleeping  
>peacefully, wrapped around their sheets. And for the first time in his life he<br>was jealous of other people. Because he hadn't found peaceful sleep for a  
>very long time now.<p>

He would always dream of her and the moments they got to spend when they were  
>together. When they were happy. He used to love it when he dreamt about her,<br>but now those dreams had become nightmares that haunted him, taking away from  
>him every sign of happiness he had in his heart. And he would wake up with<br>tears all over his face. But even then, even when he was awake, his world was  
>half asleep.<p>

He had been walking for God knows how long. But when he stopped and looked up  
>for the very first time, even with the rain blocking his image he recognized<br>that door, standing there in front of him. That normal-sized, wooden door  
>that led to every happiness he had ever felt.<p>

The same door where he would kiss her goodnight after their dates. He would  
>kiss her on the cheek, before hugging her lightly and when he would turn<br>around to leave, she would grab his hand and attack him with a tight hug.  
>Whispering "I love you." in his ear.<p>

How much he missed her voice. How much he missed those words coming out of her  
>mouth. Words that he was told so many times by millions, more like billions,<br>of his fans before and would make them feel happy. Feel appreciated. But when  
>they came out of her mouth, they would mean more, way too more to him than<br>just a crazy phrase coming out of a crazy fan girl's mouth. And the truth  
>was Sonny never was a fan of him, before. Well, at least she stopped being one<br>when she met him.

Hesitantly, he walked to the door. Standing in front of it, he placed his  
>palms against it, wincing as the memories came back. He pushed it open, as<br>tears started rolling over his cheeks all over again. He pushed it close  
>again, hearing that familiar click he had the need to hear all this time long.<p>

With his eyes locked at the stairs of the dark, empty inside of the building  
>he headed towards them, climbing them, his footsteps echoing through the empty<br>halls. He reached her door, swallowing down a lump in his throat. He lifted  
>his hand up to the door, hesitating whether to or not knock. And then fighting<br>back his fears he did the only thing he would never regret. He knocked on the  
>door.<p>

He heard footsteps as a switch was clicked and he saw light venture out of the  
>small gap beneath the end of the door and the ground.<p>

His breath reached his throat as the door opened, revealing the most beautiful  
>eyes he ever had the pleasure to see. As soon as he realized that they<br>weren't sparkling as they used to, a frown was plastered all around his  
>face.<p>

The beautiful, big brown eyes of his ex-girlfriend were not sparkling with  
>happiness or joy, but instead glistening with tears. They were red and puffy<br>and had black bags under them. They widened once she realized he was the one  
>standing at her door. The only man she ever loved had just knocked her door,<br>at 12.57 p.m., dripping wet from head to toe.

"C-Chad?" she whispered, her voice weak from all the crying.

He chocked out a small chuckle, unwillingly making Sonny noticed that he was  
>fighting back his own sobs. A sad smile appeared on his face as his hand<br>reached her face, caressing her cheek, softly. Sonny looked down, stepping  
>back.<p>

"Chad, I-"

"Please, just let me talk to you." he cut her off, staring at her with  
>pleading eyes. "Then I promise you I'll leave." he added, his heart<br>breaking at his own words.

She sighed, not being able to resist those crystal, blue eyes that one day  
>used to sparkle. But just like hers, they were glistening with tears.<p>

She stepped back, allowing him to get in the house as he did.

"You have to change first. I don't want you to get my furniture wet."  
>she chuckled lightly, looking up as her eyes met his. They seemed to be<br>getting lost in each other's eyes but Sonny was the one to come back to  
>reality first.<p>

"I'll bring, uh, some of my father's clothes. You could change in the  
>bathroom." she smiled politely at him, before disappearing from his vision.<p>

~~~

And there they were, sitting on two sofas, opposite each other. Chad was now  
>wearing a pair of black pants and a white dry T-shirt. His hair, since he was<br>a boy, had already dried out and even though he hadn't run a comb through  
>them, Sonny had to admit he looked extremely attractive.<p>

In other words heavenly beautiful. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to  
>fight the urge of standing up to sit next to him and ran her hands through<br>this extremely beautiful blonde hair, like she used to. She knew it was wrong  
>though, just to even think about it. They were not dating any more.<p>

Sonny felt a lump at her throat, making breathing hard for her to accomplice.  
>She swallowed it down, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.<p>

"What d-did you want to tell me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice  
>calm.<p>

Chad sighed.

"Sonny, I lo-"

"Isn't this ever going to end?", she stood up from her seat, her hands  
>up in the air as a sign of desperation. Chad blinked, standing up too. Only<br>the small table placed in the middle of the living room was separating them.

"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"This! Urgh! Chad I broke up with you because I didn't want us to get  
>hurt!" she said raising her voice level.<p>

Chad scoffed, walking over to her, a stubborn frown on his face.

"Well, it looks like none of us _did_ get hurt!" he snapped, his voice  
>filled with sarcasm.<p>

Sonny stepped closer to him, now only two feet away from him.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?" she yelled, tears spilling out of  
>her eyes. "Cuz I didn't! I never wanted you to get hurt Chad! Neither<br>wanted to get hurt! I was just thinking for the both of us!"

Anger filled him as he pointed his finger furiously at her.

"No, you weren't! You! You were just thinking about what the others and  
>how they would feel!"<p>

"Okay, this is just not fair! Do you think I didn't get hurt? I was the  
>one to burn my brain worrying about the stupid rivalry and its stupid<br>consequences! You didn't even care about the press's point of view!" she  
>yelled at him, hurt hidden in her eyes.<p>

Angry tears started rolling down his cheeks, as he spat his next words.

"Why would I, Sonny? This isn't about the rivalry or the press! It's not  
>even about our own FREAKING fans! IT'S ABOUT US!" at this point he knew<br>he had crossed the lines, by screaming at her. But in the heat of the moment,  
>he didn't seem to care.<p>

His eyes softened as he stared at her. "And about how we feel.", he  
>slightly smiled at her, taking a step closer at her, making the distance<br>between smaller.

"And I feel happy with you." he said softly.

"Chad," Sonny sighed, stepping back, her hand on her fore-head, rubbing  
>her temples.<p>

"We can't just ignore the press. If they only found out it would become a  
>big event. I mean, all theses paparazzi and the questions, I won't stand<br>it."

Surprisingly she didn't yell, or snap at him. Instead her voice came out  
>weak, unsure.<p>

He stepped closer again, but not too close.

"I'll be there for you." he smiled, placing a hand on her cheek,  
>stroking it with his thumb. "I won't ever leave you." he whispered, his<br>voice coming out soft, sincere. Promising so many things. A tear escaped from  
>her eyes as she slid her hand down from her fore-head to reach his and land<br>on top of it. She stared at him, sadness in her eyes.

"You don't know how much I want to be with you." she whispered, not  
>breaking eye-contact. "But my friends…they don't really like you."<p>

Chad sighed frustrated as he lifted up his hands, after slipping his hand from  
>below hers.<p>

"Sonny, they're your friends for God's sake! They just want you to be  
>happy!"<p>

"But I want them to be happy too and being with you won't make them happy!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled staring deeply in her eyes. "And you  
>shouldn't either!"<p>

Sonny seemed taken aback by his words. She felt his hands getting placed on  
>her shoulders as he shook her lightly. "Just think about your feelings for<br>once."

She stared at him, her chocolate brown eyes drowning into his crystal- blue  
>pools. She looked down, hiding her face from him; not letting him read her<br>thoughts.

"I am." she mumbled.

A confused, but sad at the same time expression got spread across his face,  
>hurt clear in his eyes.<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?" he choked out, his voice cracking as he  
>felt, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.<p>

She finally looked up for Chad to realize she had been crying as well.

"What if we don't work out?" she whispered, staring at him, with teary  
>eyes. "I can't stand another heart break."<p>

Realization drowned him as Sonny looked back down again, this time not being  
>able to hold back her sobs.<p>

Was that holding her back all this time long? Getting her heart broken  
>by…him? Was that all she feared?<p>

"Oh, Sonny." he whispered, taking the heartbroken brunette into his arms.  
>She immediately wrapped her arms around him, gripping on his shirt for dear<br>life, as a new bunch of tears escaped her eyes. He stroked comforting circles  
>in her back, soothing her, like your mother would do when you were upset. He<br>rested his head on the crook of hers, closing his eyes, as he spoke his next  
>words.<p>

"We will work out Sonny."

The vulnerable woman lifted her head up, looking at him with puffy, red eyes.

"Do you promise?" Her eyes staring into his, like a five-year-old girl  
>that had just lost her teddy.<p>

He smiled, placing a hand behind her neck. "You have my word."

The last thing he saw was a huge grin breaking out in her face before her lips  
>were crashed against his.<p>

At first his eyes slightly widened at surprise, but only milliseconds later,  
>he shut them closed as he kissed her back, wrapping both of his arms around her<br>waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Sonny's arms who were placed before around his stomach found their way up to  
>his hair, stroking them softly with her fingers.<p>

A happy tear rolled down her cheek. Chad seemed to notice and started pulling  
>away but she pushed his face against hers, reassuring him that she was<br>alright.

They pull away, seconds later, their fore-heads leaned against each other's,  
>smiling like idiots.<p>

Chad traced a finger on her chick, staring into her eyes.

"Everything will be alright in the end." he whispered softly.

Sonny's eyes filled with tears as she spoke her next words.

"And if it's not alright,"

"It's not the end." they finished together.

She let out a choking sound. The happiness inside of her was so big she could  
>fight her happy tears from spilling out of her eyes.<p>

She remembered him saying those words to her back when they were dating. Back  
>then she hadn't realized what they exactly meant, or why he said them. Now,<br>it was different.

She buried her face into his chest, gripping on his shirt as she felt him hug  
>her back. He gently bent down, placing a soft kiss in her hair, before<br>whispering "I love you." in her ear.

And at that moment it was just them;

Sonny Munroe, the nine-teen-year-old girl who had just found her lost teddy  
>and Chad Dylan Cooper, who was<em> anything<em> but **incomplete**.

**A/N *sniff* isn't it beautiful? Amazing piece of work, **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas!

**She said this was based on 'Incomplete' by BSB. **


	3. 2: Always There for You

**A/N ANOTHER STORY BY MY AWESOME BESTIE FRIENDIE **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas! **Are y'all excited? I AM!**

**This story is dedicated to BeingHannah923.**

**Hannah, you are one of the most awesomestest people I ever had the pleasure to  
>call my 'best friend'. I honestly thank God, for the way my life has<br>turned out. How my obsession with SWAC lead me on this site, lead me to you.  
>You are one of the most important people in my life and I love you with all my<br>heart. I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever (add 1'000'000.000 'ever's  
>here) forget you.<strong>

**-k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**

BeingHannah923: **AWWW! THANKS! *le cry* **

_Always There for You_

The brunette stared outside the window, tears spilling out her eyes. She  
>shivered as cold wind blew through the window, sending shivers down her spine.<br>She wrapped her arms around her body, shaking from the coldness in the dark  
>room. Her window was still opened despite the fact that she was looking pale,<br>and sick.

It was almost as if she couldn't move that inch to her left to push it  
>closed. And in fact she couldn't. She was frozen, freezing as the wind<br>attacked her, slapping her hard on the face, messing up with her hair. And she  
>couldn't move. It was as if time had stopped. As if all the pain people felt<br>right then had stopped torturing them. And as if all that amount of pain was  
>torturing her instead. And she couldn't take it.<p>

She couldn't do anything. Anything but cry her heart out. Anything but  
>experience all this pain she never wanted to feel. Still there she was, her<br>back leaned up against the left window door, which was still closed, fighting  
>for dear life. Fighting without any weapons. Fighting without any strength.<br>Losing against death and pain.

She breathed out and saw the air exiting out of her mouth visibly. The tears  
>rolled down her cheek as another slap of wind hit her across the face. She was<br>shaking, sobbing, trying to move her body. Just an inch so she could reach the  
>knob of the window. But she couldn't.<p>

She opened her mouth to yell for help, but nothing came out. It was as if her  
>words were eaten by the cold atmosphere around her. Beaten up and swallowed<br>down the throat of darkness. She glanced at the end of the room were a bed was  
>lying.<p>

Everything around it was in a mess. The wind had taken everything off its  
>place. Pictures flying around the room. Objects dropping to the ground<br>creating a huge noise, so painful to her ears. So loud. And they kept falling  
>as if they never landed on the ground. But still the bed was still there,<br>peacefully, tied up. Its warm sheets promising warmth at its owner forever.  
>And even if she was the owner she couldn't reach it. Because the harsh wind<br>was stopping her. And even though the wind travelled through the whole room,  
>that peaceful corner remained silent. Welcoming.<p>

How much she wanted to run into its arms. How much she wanted to wrap her arms  
>around it and fall asleep in its warmth. She couldn't, though. She was<br>stuck. Stuck in a place she never wanted to be. Stuck in the place of regret  
>and hurt. She was stuck inside of her own mind. Inside of her own fantasy. A<br>world of regret and pain she had created all by her own and now all the pain  
>she had caused to the bed for abandoning it in the first place was slapping<br>her hard in the face, hurting her more than she ever hurt the others.

The truth was, and she hated it, she never wanted to leave the bed in the  
>first place. She never wanted to run out of its warm sheets; its open arms<br>which would protect her from any kind of cold.

She only did it because she was scared. Scared of what the couch would think  
>if it saw her curled up in the hug of the bed. Scared of what this would cause<br>to herself, and to her lovely, warm bed. Scared of the friendly couch across  
>the room, which before seemed so happy being her friend but now would only<br>feel betrayed.

Little did she know that the choice she had made, to leave the warm sheets of  
>the bed and to run away from the smooth skin of the couch, to sit next to the<br>window only made things worse. Because now, she didn't even know how they  
>felt. About her leaving them. About her not choosing between one them but<br>letting go of them both.

Another hit on the face as the screeching voice of the wind whispered in her  
>ear, after slapping her in the face. Again. A new bunch of tears escaped from<br>her eyes as she took in his words.

_"You are trapped with me, Sonny. Forever…Forever…Forever."_

She tried to scream, to stop the words from torturing her more. She wanted to  
>lift her hand and slap the wind right across his face. To make him feel like<br>the way he made her feel. But she couldn't see his face. But she could  
>sense his presence. His cold arms, wrapping themselves around her body, so tight, as if to suffocate her. But no. Even though she felt as if she was<br>dying, she was still lying there. Living the torture. Living through the pain  
>she caused to everyone else.<p>

And then she was hit again. This time with greater force than before. Her body  
>crashed to the floor, her hands trapped in between the small space between her<br>chest and the ground. She hit her face on the ground, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
>Her eyes slowly opened, finding it hard to keep themselves from closing.<br>Objects kept falling around the room. The noise even louder than any other  
>time. The words echoing in her brain. Eating her from inside out. One word,<br>repeating itself over and over again. Making Sonny want to scream.

_"Forever…Forever…Forever…Forever…Forever…"_

"NOOOOO!" she managed to scream using all the strength she had in her  
>lungs. It didn't come out as a scream, though. Against all the noise around<br>her, the scream sounded almost like a whisper, if even lower.

She felt weak. So weak she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She fought  
>against the wind. Turning the other cheek as it slapped her in the face. She<br>managed to free her arms from behind her chest, pushing them hard against the  
>ground.<p>

She screamed as a new wave of cold, strong wind hit hard against her body,  
>this time lifting her up in the air. Up where she couldn't rich the ground<br>but neither the roof. She was trapped in between. Somewhere she couldn't  
>ever escape. Her eyes were forced opened, as wind blew around her through all<br>the directions. She stared in front of her, eyes widened, to see nothing but  
>darkness.<p>

Another whisper in her ear, made her close her eyes again, finding the  
>strength to do so, but not before letting a single tear roll down her<br>tear-stained face.

_"You chose this, Sonny. And now you will pay for it."_

Her next words were definitely not referring to the wind.

"I'm sorry." was all she managed to breath, before a strong force hit  
>her hard in the face, sending her far away.<p>

She felt like she was falling. Falling but never reaching the ground. Just  
>like the objects around her that kept torturing her ears. She screamed against<br>the cold touch of the wind. She screamed trying to stop the pain. Her words  
>weren't talking to wind though. Because the pain she wanted to stop the<br>most, was not her pain but the pain she caused the others.

"I'M SORRY!" she kept screaming all over again.

Then, a last hit and she fell to the ground. But why was the ground so soft?  
>And why were its arms so warm?<p>

She opened her eyes, to find herself lying on the couch, her head on a soft  
>pillow. Warm sheets tied around her keeping her warm. Her breathing was fast,<br>but now she started breathing normally again. She traced a hand over to her  
>face to feel her cheeks. But she found them dry. Dry and soft. Not even a sign<br>of tear on them.

Shocked, she looked around to find herself in an empty room. So empty, but  
>still so welcoming. She searched around, terrified she would see that window<br>again, and when she did she couldn't believe in her eyes. It was closed, and  
>locked. Keeping the wind out of the room. And when she turned around searching<br>for the bed she found nothing. Her eyes started misting as soon as she  
>realized it was gone.<p>

She had pushed it away with her actions. Actions she regretted by now. She  
>curled herself into a ball, hugging the sheets around her body. And then she<br>realized it. As she glanced over the locked window she knew straight away what  
>was keeping it closed.<p>

No. It was not the key. It was two large pieces of wood. One of those you  
>would put under your mattress to support it. They were placed there, in the<br>symbol of an X. Stopping the wind from opening the doors of the window. And  
>there around her were the same blue cover sheets that were lying before on the<br>bed, along with the soft pillow below her neck.

And then she knew it. A smile appeared on her face for the first time after a  
>long, long time. She cuddled herself around the arms of the covers, burying<br>her face in the chest of the couch. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek,  
>because she knew she would never ever be left alone again. Because even when<br>she pushed them away, her friends and he would always be there for her. Through  
>the ups and the downs. Fighting against the wind along with her and always<br>winning. Together. Because this was where she belonged. With them. Forever.

She closed her eyes, smiling widely as her arms tightened their grip around  
>the covers.<p>

"I will never leave you again." she whispered softly.

And as she started falling asleep, they knew that she had meant every word she  
>had spoken. And so they let her sleep inside of their arms, promising to keep<br>her safe from every kind of pain and hurt. Forever. Together…

~~~

Friends are like a warm, welcoming couch. They can always keep you safe,  
>inside of their soft arms. And you can always lie on them, being able to trust<br>them.

And when you find yourself in love, his/her love will be just like a soft  
>pillow, along with the pair of sheets. Protecting you from every danger that<br>can damage you and keep you safe in his/hers arms, not letting the cold ever  
>touch you again…<p>

**BeingHannah923: *sniff* again... this is beautiful. BEAUTIFUL. Sorry, this is all I have time to upload tonight, but I'll upload more in the next few days! I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**So... you know the drill ;)**

**Review... COS REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Seriously, review, review, review!**

**Hannah & k.98'PeaceOutSuckas xxx**


	4. 3: I Will Always Want to Love You

**A/N Numero tres :) written by **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas!** This one's a little different... but of course... AMAZING. I am honestly sorry for my lack of updating... anything, but as I mentioned earlier this week- I've been literally drowning in coursework.**

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas- **honey, I'm sorry for not updating! And urrgh. I feel your pain :( I tried to start a fun chapter of DIKY to cheer you up, but it just... didn't happen. I wrote about two lines. SOWWY! But... you can get that hug you wanted! *hold arms out* and don't be sad! You can ALWAYS review me. I promise, I read every one :) And that experiment? Will carry it out after I post this :) Oh, and in future, how do you want to be signed off at the end of a story? Just with **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **or something else?**

"I WILL ALWAYS WANT TO LOVE YOU„

He put his head in his hands, shutting his eyes close. After an in-take breath, he found the strength to look up at the door.

It was a shame really, how a person with that many opportunities ended up spending his nights sleeping at the stairs of his ex-girlfriend's apartment door.

He was told many times. Everyone, his friends, his family, everyone he knew told him he should let go.

Everyone told him he shouldn't love her anymore. They said she wasn't worth his love. She had destroyed him, but still he was running after her. They said it was wrong. They thought he should finally let go.

But, he just ignored them. He didn't want their advice, or their sympathy anymore. He just wanted them to stop talking to him. To keep their mouths shut. He only loved who he wanted to love. And he would always want to love her.

They said she was the fire that burnt him. They had told him to back away, now that he still had the time. It was a shame to get burnt. They thought he was making a mistake. Ruining his life.

But, he just closed his eyes, not hearing their words. Because in love it wasn't worth if you never got burnt.

And still, despite their advice, despite their words he was sitting on the same stairs again, staring at her door with puffy, red eyes. He would do anything for her. He would become the soil for her to step on to. Even if she didn't give him not one single glance.

Because that way he had learnt how to live; by dying.

He just wanted them to stop. Stop talking to him. No more yelling. No more screaming. Just keep their mouth shut.

He just wanted them to stop. Stop saying that he hadn't learnt from his mistakes. Stop accusing him. He just wanted them to keep their mouth shut. It was his decision. And he only wanted to love her; even she was proven to be the wrong person.

They said he had to forget her. Erase her. Delete her. Just like he had never met her in the first place. She was the whole he was falling directly into. A cliff, he couldn't see.

And he had to step back, now that he had the time.

But he never listened to them. He let her burn him with her fire. He let himself fall in her hole. He 'died' for her. Because he loved and he didn't care if she never loved him back.

They should keep their mouths shut. Because he wasn't listening anymore. He wasn't going to put up with them anymore. He didn't need this.

He just needed her. And just sitting there in the shades, across her apartment door, seeing her exit the door was all that, entering the small elevator was all he needed to make it through the other day.

So, they should just do that; keep their mouths shut. He didn't want their sympathy anymore. He had closed his eyes, ignoring them.

He would never back away. He would let her burn him with her fire. He would fall into her hole. He would die for her. Even if she never even loved him in the first place.

He heard the door click open and stiffened, hiding himself in the shades as light purred from her apartment.

Her laughter filled the empty halls and he recognized two figures, talking outside her door.

He told her 'Goodnight', kissing her softly at the lips. Chad saw, as she smiled at him, hugging him close. The man entered the elevator, waving at her and she waved back before the elevator door shut closed.

She sighed in that way of hers, staring at the elevator. Then he stepped forward, his footsteps echoing through the halls.

She snapped her head at him, her eyes slightly widening. He made it to her, smiling sadly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead he just hugged her, inhaling her breath.

She stayed there still, not hugging him back. Shocked by his sudden move. Only then, when he choked out a 'Please, h- hug me back.' she did.

Slowly, unsure, she wrapped her arms around him, patting his back. She always did that, reminding him terribly of his mother. It was funny in a way, because mothers did that to their babies to burp after giving them their milk.

He chuckled sadly, pulling back, staring into her eyes.

Then, just like nothing happened, he slipped his hands in his jeans pockets walking away, feeling her stare on him.

He only looked back ones, to whisper his words. Too quiet for her to hear;

"I will always want to love you."

**A/N MWAH! I loved it :) did YOU? **

**You know what to do... Review, review, review!**

**Cos reviews are love!**

**Hannah & **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas


	5. 4: Is There a Lollipop for Me?

**A/N and anoooother one!**

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas; **I feel like dedicating stories to my amazing reviewers so this story is dedicated to Amy, MusicChannySkyscraper for being awesome, writing awesome fics and of course being an awesome sister and a friend. Hope you like it Amy**!

"IS THERE A LOLLIPOP FOR ME?„

Chad Dylan Cooper had never imagined himself lying on a bed, wrapped around blue sheets, crying his heart out. Yet, there he was. Cuddled up to his covers, wetting them with his endless tears. Why was he crying you may ask? His conceited side would say that the girl he loved had broken his heart by dumping him. The soft and sweet side of him which now had taken full control of him would just say that he had brought Sonny to the hard decision to end their relationship because of his ego getting bigger by the day.

And yes, he had admitted. It was all his fault. Sonny never wanted to hurt him. He had messed things up. And yes, he wasn't just crying because of the pain he felt but also because of the pain he had caused her. He had made her cry. And he had seen her cry, right in front of him. He had insulted her. Why? Even he didn't know. It was like his old, self-centred was lusting for more attention. And she, America's Sweetheart was taking that attention away from him. And CDC could not accept that.

So he did the stupidest thing a man could do. He insulted her. Told things about her that he very well knew were not true. And he did it in front of live TV. What the heck had gotten into him? Why did he have to be so stupid?

It wasn't like he called her ugly or something like that. No, he did something way, way worse.  
>He called her a hypocrite. A person that lied to others about who she was. She<br>pretended to be somebody else just to get attention. And worst of all, he told  
>her that this fake façade was all that made people fall in love with her. And that if they really knew about her they would loathe her.<p>

WHAT HAD FREAKING GOTTEN INTO HIM? Why had he been so freaking stupid to ever have let those words get out from his mouth in the first place? They were lies. He and Sonny knew that. But 12 million people didn't. And he had embarrassed her in front of her fans. His fans and people that were just sitting in front  
>of the TV just because they didn't have anything to do. So make that 13<br>million.

And Sonny. He could still see the hurt in her eyes. The tears threatening to fall. And it wasn't long before they did. They had rolled down her cheeks and then, he had realized he had just made the biggest mistake in his entire life. And he had expected her to slap him. Accuse him of lying. Insult him.  
>But no. Sonny was not and never would be that kind of a person. Instead she just ran off, sobbing. Leaving him standing there with thousands of pairs of eyes staring at him, shocked at what he had just blurted out.<p>

And the press? Oh, the press would just make it worse. They took Sonny's reaction as a sign of weakness. A sign of admitting the truth. And the next day all the tabloids said with big capital letters the same thing. _'Sonny  
>Munroe's real side!'<br>_  
>And he hated himself. So much that it hurt. And he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even tell her how sorry he was. She wouldn't answer his phone calls and would ignore his messages. But he couldn't blame her. He knew how badly heart-broken she was. He knew that it wasn't just the fact that her reputation had switched from America's Sweetheart to America's Hypocrite. No, it wasn't just that.<p>

It was also the fact that her own boyfriend had told her all that stuff. The guy who had promised to be there for her forever and that he would love her 'till the sun burnt out. The guy at whom she had first said the L word. Yes, she had said it. Little, afraid Sunshine who couldn't be too open with guys because of being afraid of getting hurt, had said those words. She had told him that she loved him.

He grabbed the pillow, almost tearing it apart as anger filled him. He was loved by her. Heck, he didn't even deserve her. She was too good for him and he knew that. Why? That was the only word repeating itself in his mind. Why had he been such a freaking idiot? Why? Why? WHY?

Without even know what he was doing he threw the pillow hard across the room, as it hid his wardrobe, hitting the face of Mackenzie hanging on the wall. Anger boiled inside of him. He jumped out of the bed, grabbing the edge of the poster and pulling it down with all his strength. It fell on him, hiding him from below it. With angry movements he pulled it off of him and with no second thoughts he started tearing it apart. Pieces of paper flew everywhere in the room as he screamed the same question that was eating his brain mercilessly.

"WWHHYYY?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing every little thing coming in his way. From chairs, to mobiles. From note-books to signed autographs. By whom, you may ask? By the amazing CDC of course. THE CONCEITED JERK THAT ONLY CARED ABOUT HIS OWN FREAKING SELF AND LOST THE ONLY THING WORTH HIS CARE! He picked up his guitar lying on the couch and holding it from above his head he prepared himself to smash it to the ground. His eye caught some letters on the soft wood of it and he froze, paying his full attention at  
>them.<p>

_"To my CDC. The only man in my heart._

_Yours forever, Sunshine"_

A new sea of tears escaped from his eyes, as he placed the guitar back to its spot. She had bought it to him. Back when they were dating. Back where he would be able to control himself and say what he really felt and not what he had never, ever experienced feeling.

He let his body fall backwards as his back hit the soft mattress of the bed. He ran his fingers through his golden locks, tears spilling out of his eyes.

His mobile rang and he stood up, searching for it. As he realized what he had done regret flashed through him. His room was a train wreck. It was as if the World War III had happened in there. Even with the lights dimmed he could recognize objects fallen to the ground. His eye caught a small light and he quickly walked over to the other end of the room, where under a Mackenzie Falls poster his mobile was lying, fortunately not broken. He picked it up, hitting the answer.

"H-Hello?" his voice cracked.

_"Chad? Thank God you picked up."_ he recognized that voice straight away. Only one person had that way of speaking. Whenever he would hear her voice, it made him smile, because it reminded him of her. This time is it was different.

"Yes, Mrs. Munroe? I, uh mean Connie."

He remembered how she only wanted him to call her 'Connie'. 'Mrs. Munroe' was just too typical for her. She was a very modest person.

_"Chad, honey, have you seen Sonny?"  
><em>  
>He froze.<p>

"W-What do you mean?"

A sigh from the other end followed.

_"I know you guys broke up, but please, I'm begging you. I can't find her anywhere. She is not picking up her phone, or answering her texts. I'm getting worried. This is so unlike her. I just hoped you maybe had any idea of where she could be."_

It didn't take a second thought.

"Mrs. Mu-Connie, I'm on my way."

He hung up just after hearing a sweet _'Thank You!'_ coming out of the mouth of the person he considered as his second mother.

He ran out of the room, grabbing his jacket from the ground with his hand tightly wrapped around his mobile.

Not minutes later, he was on his way, his fingers around the steer.

He didn't care he passed a red light. He didn't care some person called him a jerk. He didn't care his hair were flying back in a total mess. He didn't freaking care.

His eyes were focused on the road. A single thought in his mind.

What had happened to Sonny? Why wasn't he picking up her phone? Was she alright?

He felt his eyes misting as he reached the street near her apartment. He got out of his house, noticing a figure standing outside the building.

His feet were faster than he already thought.

"Chad!", Connie yelled, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, so, so much! My heart is going to break!" They pulled away.

"Please. Do you have any idea were Sonny would be?"

Chad placed a hand on his chin, burning his brain with possible places where a heart-broken Sonny would go.

_He heard a giggle._

_"What?" he smiled at her, an innocent confused look on his face._

_"Nothing.", Sonny curled herself up to him, lifting her head from his  
>chest to stare in his eyes. "You're just funny, when you do that."<em>

_He smirked. "Do what? Oh! That?"_

_He placed his finger under his chin again, looking at the horizon, his lips  
>pressed in a tight line, his eyes sparkling. "Don't I look handsome,<br>Munroe?"_

_She smacked him on the chest. "Please. You're not as good-looking as your  
>ego thinks you are."<em>

_He sat up, folding his arms around his chest, a huge smirk on his face._

_"Oh, yea? And what about you? What do you think?"_

_"Well,", she blushed, looking down. She felt his smirk growing bigger._

_"Pfft! I know I am irresistible. Don't make it that obvious."_

_Another smack._

_"I wasn't going to say irresistible. Maybe cute. But not irresistible."_

_This time he smiled. A true shiny smile._

_"Then cute it is.", he tickled her at the sides and she giggled, snuggling  
>up to him, burying her face in his chest.<em>

_"I love you." he heard her mumble. His smile widened._

_"I love you too."_

"Chad? Chad? Chad, talk to me! What are you doing?"

He stiffened, shaking his head.

"Y-Yeah?"

Connie sighed.

"Chad, I know it's 1 a.m., but if you want to sleep, go to your bed. I'll find Sonny myself."

He was taken aback by her words. Never in his entire life, well, ever since he knew Sonny's mum, had she talked to him like that. He blinked, regaining his posture.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really want to help."

"So?"

"Um, the park?"

"Been there."

"And?"

"She was not there."

"I, uh, the studios?" Connie sighed desperately.

"No, I phoned them and the security guard said no one was there."

"What about that ice cream shop, where she always went to buy sweets?"

This time, Connie blinked. "Excuse me?"

His eyes brightened. Maybe they could find her after all.

"An ice cream shop. It has a small bench near there. We used to sit there a lot. She always bought sweets for the kids at the kindergarten across the street."

"What did you say? Kindergarten?"

She didn't get her answer, though. He was already opening the door of his car.

She heard the engine start and saw him as he rolled down the passenger's window.

"I will find her, Mr-Connie. I promise you."

And with that he was gone, just like the wind. Connie Munroe bit her nails anxiously, her heart beating faster than before.

She knew Chad. He would try. He would even travel all around the country just to bring her daughter back to her. But…

She hated that. But. Such a negative word. Whenever there was a 'but', it was no good.

But, what if he didn't find her?

…

He had parked his car near by the pavement and now he was on his way. It was dark outside. The only light guiding him was the blurry light of that lamppost, standing still there across the street.

He made it to it, supporting himself on it. His breathing was hard. He was panting. He looked around, recognizing the shop immediately.

_"Come on, Cooper! Are you really that un-athletic?"_

_He looked up, at her. His hand over his heart, trying to catch his breath._

_"H-e..Hey!" he tried to complain in-between intake breaths._

_"Yo-u…said…we….shou-ould…race...-.."_

_"Yes, I did, but I never thought, you would really have a pulse-attack with  
>only 100 meters of running."<em>

_He looked up again, finally catching his breath._

_"Not tru- uh. Whatever. You're not that fast either. We tied anyways."_

_"Sure, but I didn't need my boyfriend to hold me, while I almost passed  
>out."<em>

_She heard him mumble 'almost' here, and couldn't help but smile._

_"Seriously, though have you eaten anything sweet, today?"_

_He scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly._

_"Nope."_

_"Chad! I asked you before and you said you had."_

_"We kissed before that, didn't we?" he smirked._

_Sonny smacked him on the head._

_"You cheesy jerk. C'mon.", she grabbed his hand, absent-mindedly  
>intertwining their fingers.<em>

_"There's some sort of an ice-cream shop, across the street. We could buy  
>something from there."<br>_  
>He was now standing in front of the shop window, his palms against the glass, staring inside of it.<p>

Moments replaying themselves in his mind. He could see them walking in the shop, arguing between chocolate ice-cream and strawberry. He chuckled. She always loved strawberry and he was a die-hard chocolate fan. Whenever a 'best ice-cream ever' conversation came up, they always ended up in the ice-cream shop, asking random people which one was better.

Chocolate always won and he would always smile/smirk at how cute her face looked when her cheeks turned red and she would wrinkle her nose, narrowing her eyes.

_"Why can't people appreciate quality? Strawberry is so much healthier and sweeter."_ she would always mumble. And then, CDC would walk over her, wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear;

_"I've tasted sweeter than strawberry."  
><em>  
>And of course, shy little Sonny would blush, giggling before spreading strawberry ice-cream all over his face.<p>

He felt his eyes misting. He had to find her. Otherwise, he would never  
>forgive himself.<p>

He made it to the bench, his heart breaking when he didn't find her there.

He sank in the bench, his mind racing. Where could she possibly be? She wasn't at the park or the studios, according to M-Connie and proved only seconds ago, but there was no sign of her at the bench.

Where could she be?

Just then, a noise caught his attention.

His head tilted up, his eyes staring at the doors of the kindergarten.

Slowly he stood up, walking to the door.

And then he saw her. She was sitting on one of those swings at the schoolyard, a small bag in her hands. Her head was directed towards the ground, but there was no doubt. Only one person had such beautiful, long, brown hair.

He went to enter, realizing the doors were locked. How the heck had she gotten in then?

And then he realized. She must have skipped the iron gates. She always did that when teachers weren't looking to hand the kids their sweets herself.  
>(He had to admit she was, *cough* more athletic *cough* than he *cough* was<br>*cough*…only sometimes though…) And steal some hugs of course.

And then, when they saw her, she would put on the act, pretending to be some sister of the kids, handing them their lunch. Of course, it never worked. Everyone knew the Sonny Munroe, America's Sweetheart.

Even, unfortunately, the stupid paparazzi. They had seen her once at around 12.00 o'clock, handing lollipops at some five-year-old girls. That week's Tween-Weekly was filled with her pictures. He remembered, Tawni was fuming the following day.

He hadn't realized he was already standing behind her as her small swing swung slowly back and forth. So slowly that her feet were touching the ground.

He reached for shoulder and she let out a muffled scream, jumping up. Great. Could he really make things even worse than they already were?

When she looked up at him, the answer hit him in the chest, breaking his heart. No, things couldn't get any worse than now.

He saw her face. Her tear-stained sad face. The mascara all over it. Sure, Sonny never put too much make-up but still... And then he realized it. No, they were not make-up, but black bags. One of those that formed in your face and you hadn't slept for weeks. She stepped back, clutching on the plastic back in her arms.

"C-Chad?"

He smiled sheepishly, taking a step closer. It was as if a knife had stabbed her when she stepped back, away from him.

"Wh-hat do you want?" she whispered, her voice cracking. He could sense it. She wanted him out of there. Away from her. It pained her as much as it did to him. He couldn't stand his presence as much as he could stand those tears cascading down her chicks.

"C-Your mum, is looking for you. What," he looked around, before settling his eyes to her direction again. "What are you doing here?"

Sonny looked down, slowly taking the sweets into full view.

"I'm waiting, to g-give it to them. Even though they won't accept a-anything from America's Hugest L-liar-r."

She broke down right in front of him, her body falling to the ground, her arms shaking, uncontrollable sobs erupting from her mouth.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek. He had caused this. He had cracked her. He had taken away any sign of confidence inside of her. He had torn from her heart every bit of happiness that ever lived there.

He bent down, going to hug her. She pulled back, again, so he let it go. Maybe it was for the best.

"Sonny," he sighed. "You are not a liar."

The heartbroken girl looked up, sadness radiating from her eyes.

"Then why did you say all these stuff? I-If, i-ff you neve...never meant them?" she choked out, staring at him, her body still shaking. She waited for him to respond. Her eyes pleading for a good explanation. But no. Nothing came out from his mouth. Not even a single syllable. Nothing.

She looked back down, hugging the sweets to her body, bawling.

"Sonny.", she heard him say. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder again, sending shivers down her spine. She backed away.

"Sonny, I was a jerk, okay?"

"That doesn't change anything-g.", she whispered, not daring to look in his eyes. She knew, once she did, it would be too late.

"I-I know."

His voice cracked. She glanced to her side where his shoes could be seen. She could smell his cologne, driving her crazy.

"I know." he repeated. "I promise, I will tell the world the truth."

This time she looked up, staring at him.

"Do you think that's what hurt the most?"

She stood up, magically finding her confidence. Feeling brave again, to support her opinion.

"That's what hurt me? What other people think? Chad, I don't give a shit  
>what the butcher or the freakin' mail man guy think about me! What you think<br>is all I only care about! You said those words, Chad! YOU! NOT THE DELIVERY  
>DUDE OR THE KINDERGARTEN TEACHER! It was you all the way! You said I was some hypocrite, who knew nothing but pretend!"<p>

"Was I pretending Chad?" she was still yelling, but her eyes now had softened, revealing the broken-hearted side inside of her. "All this time long, do you think my feelings for you were some kind of stupid pretend? Was it a joke to you? What was I to you, Chad? If you never trusted me, then did you ever…t-truly loved me?

As much as I did?"

He stared at her, speechless. Words just couldn't form themselves in his brain. He stuttered something incorrect. Something he couldn't even make out what it was supposed to mean.

"I, uh, wan-so-yesmenaoyr."

She titled her head in confusion, before turning away again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I meant, I'm sorry."

She snapped her head at him, furiousness in her eyes.

"But that doesn't freaking change anything, Chad!" she shouted.

Chad looked down, desperate. What? What could he even do to fix the mess he made?

The idea came up by itself. He couldn't even control his body. His hands reached her face, cupping it and he pressed his lips against hers.

The smacks he received from Sonny at first told him she hated him right now. He knew it was inappropriate. But now he could back up. He pressed her face against his, pouring all his emotions in the kiss. Soon, Sonny caught herself into the kiss, kissing him softly back.

A minute later, they pulled away, breathless, Chad's arms now placed around her waist while hers stroking his soft, sandy locks.

He would swear he saw a small smile break-away in her face, before his next words, after catching his breath of course, brought her back to reality.

"Does that change anything?" he smirked at her red, now cheeks.

She stepped back, not being able to believe what she had just done.

"Chad," she finally sighed. "Just because you ki-"

"Yes, but you kissed me back Sonny! You still love me back! Admit it!"

"I never said I didn't! Wait. You love me?"

He slapped his fore-head with his palm. (**R/N: lol. I almost wrote  
>'face-palmed' ; )<strong>)

"Whatever proved you I didn't?" Once the words were out of his mouth, he already knew the answer.

"Wha? Are you kidding me? I wasn't the one calling you a hypocrite! I never said you would be loathed if people ever knew the 'real' you! Although I'm pretty sure they would, America's Jerkthrob!"

"Oh, yea?" he scowled. "Well, if you wanna know, you dated 'America's Jerkthrob'!"

"I was stupid, okay! For a second you actually made me believe that you actually loved me!" she screamed.

"But I do love you!"

"Then, why do you keep proving yourself otherwise?"

"Because!"

"That's not a good explanation!"

"I don't care!"

And then, he did it again. He smashed his lips against hers, cutting her off.

"I-mhmmm…Cha-!"

She placed her hands against his chest, pushing him back.

"STOP KISSING ME!" she yelled, wiping her mouth, as he stepped back.

"STOP DENYING ME!"

"STOP ANNOYING ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU!"

"WELL, THEN STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"IF YOU STOP BEING A JERK, THEN I WILL!"

"FINE, I'LL STOP KISSING YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Are we good then?"

"NO!" she screamed, tears spilling out of her eyes. "WE ARE NOT! WE NEVER WERE AND WE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE FINE! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO CHANGE CHAD!"

She sighed, frowning at him.

"Let's face it Chad." she whispered. "Maybe…maybe we are not m-meant to be together."

When her words split out of her mouth, she saw his expression change. His eyes darkened, a tear rolling down from his left eye. He took a step closer, not breaking eye-contact with her.

"Sonny," his voice came out harsh. That made Sonny step back. "Call me a jerk." he continued. "Call me self-centred moron. Call me a fool. Call me a pig, a monster, a zombie, a jerkthrob. Call me only-God-knows-what, but don't even _dare_ to say that we were not meant to be."

He was scaring her. The way, his cold glare was pointed towards her. The way  
>he kept stepping closer to her, even though she kept backing away. He wasn't<br>going to hurt her now, was he?

Tears of fear fell from her cheeks and she refrained herself from screaming  
>when he grabbed her wrist.<p>

"Listen to me." He hissed. "I am not letting you go, until you take it  
>back. And Sonny..."<p>

"Mmh?" she breathed out, too shocked to spell out a proper word.

"I love you, Sonny."

Was that supposed to come out that harsh?

Was it supposed to scare her in any kind of way? Was the grip around her wrist supposed to hurt her? If yes, why did the words come out from his mouth so soft?

Why did he hold her hand, intertwining their fingers if he was supposed to 'not let her go even if she wanted to leave'? And most importantly, why was he smiling at her?

She swallowed down a lump from her throat, surprise in her eyes. He could do anything to her. It was midnight. The streets were empty. No one was there. He could hit her; bruise her until she told him she wanted him back.

Chad's intentions though were way too different from that. He was shocked when her words exited her mouth.

"Aren't you going to hurt me?" she had choked out.

"What?" he stared at her, confused. Then as the light of the moonlight reflected through her eyes, he noticed the tears that were invisible to him just a few seconds ago. And he knew straight away, they were not tears of anger or hurt, but tears of pure fear. Sonny was afraid…of him.

His jaw dropped.

"What?" he repeated, not being able to believe his words.

"Sonny, no! No way! I would never to that! I swear! I could never hurt  
>you!"<p>

She looked up, her eyes staring into his.

"Even now, when nobody is here?"

"Yes. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not they day after. Not never. I love you  
>Sonny. I'm here to protect you. I would never, ever hurt you. I never meant<br>to do it in the first place."

He sighed sadly, the memories of last night getting back to him. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He stroked her hand with his thumb, not daring to look at her.

"Sonny, I was a jerk. I know it. It is my fault I let my ego take control of me. Mine and only mine. No one else's. But, I'm telling you, I never meant any of what I said. I love you Sonny. For whom you are and to me you are not a hypocrite. I swear."

He went to look up, plead with his eyes for forgiveness but was cut short by something warm against his lips.

"Please forgive me, S-"

He felt her lips against his own, moving gently, with soft small movements. Getting over his momentary shock, he placed a hand behind her waist, as she cupped his face with her hands, kissing her back with the same amount of emotion. The same amount of love. This kiss could not be compared to the other two.

Heck! It couldn't even be compared with their first one. It was different. Way more different. They poured all their feelings in it. Everything they had been through. It was not harsh or rough. But sweet and gentle.

They slowly, broke apart, smiling like idiots. Staring into each other's eyes.

"You don't have to say it again." she whispered softly, smiling at him.

"I forgive you."

He couldn't control the happiness overwhelming him anymore. He grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around while she giggled. He set her down again, pecking her lips for a mere second.

"Does this mean…?" he let the question hanging. He was too busy admiring her beauty to speak any longer.

Their fore-head leaned against each others', she nodded.

"Yes."

He hugged her close to his body, squeezing her tight. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling his perfume.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, safe in each others' arms.

And you could tell they were never going to let go, if Chad's phone hadn't rang that exact same moment.

He excused himself, slipping the phone out of his pocket. His eye widened at the caller ID.

"Your mum!" he whisper-yelled. "I totally forgot."

He pressed the answer button, mentally prepared for what was coming.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Uh-oh…

"Why the hell aren't you answering my texts?"

Connie was screaming, totally furious. Chad grimaced removing the phone from his ear for a second.

"M-Connie I am so, so sorry. I totally forgot to call you."

Sonny heard talking from the other end of the line.

"Yes, Mrs. Munroe, I mean, Connie, I've found her."

"And why the HELL DIDN'T YOU freakin' CALL ME YET?"

You didn't have to stand close to the phone to hear exactly what the person on the other end was saying. Sonny was sure, even the neighbours across the street could hear every bit of her mother's words.

The screaming increased and Chad's 'but's and possible excuses couldn't stop it now. Sonny gently took the phone from Chad, placing it against her ear.

"Mum?" she smiled sheepishly.

"Allison. Where the hell have you been?"

"Look, mum. It's my fault, not Chad's, okay? I just needed some fresh  
>air, that's all."<p>

"Yeah. And you had to walk over to the kindergarten to find it.", she heard Chad mumble. A glare was shot at his direction, but not before a sharp pain hit him on the leg.

"Ouch!" he whispered-yelled, rubbing the knee Sonny had just kicked.

"Shut. Up.", Sonny mouthed.

"Look, Sonny, I know you've going through a lot lately, but he could have just phoned, you know. I was worrying my heart out, here!" her mother spoke.

Sonny sighed.

"I know, and I'm really, really sorry. It's just we had a talk and…" she smiled at Chad who placed a hand around her waist. "I guess we're back together again."

"Teenagers, these days." she heard Connie mumble.

"Yes, mum, I know. 'Always indecisive'. But, I promise you, me and Chad are nothing like that. We, we are meant for each other."

The beam she received from Chad proved how much he agreed with her words.

"I know, I know. I've heard it before. I'm actually happy you two are back together. You already wasted TOO many tissues, darlin'."

Darn it! That wasn't necessary to be told!

Sonny blushed as she felt Chad's smirk all over her.

"Yeah, yeah, mum. Gotta go. Love ya!"

"Love you too, my angel."

Sonny hung up, handing Chad his phone, trying hard to ignore the remaining smirk over his face.

"Crying over CDC, are we, Munroe?" she heard him say.

She scowled, bending down to pick up her plastic bag, which she had left on the ground when she broke down.

"Actually," she smirked at him. "I was crying over something you said and you really don't wanna go back there, do you? Cuz you're lucky enough I forgave you."

He gulped, 'zipping' his mouth. Sonny giggled, wrapping her free arm around his.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he smiled a true smile.

"Where, may I ask, my dear?" she giggled.

He paused thinking before chuckling. "I have no idea."

She giggled again, before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"We shall."

And they walked off; their arms locked with each others', Sonny's head,  
>resting on his shoulder.<p>

After a few minutes of random smiles and beaming, Chad spoke.

"Sooo, is there a lollipop for me?"

Sonny's laughter filled the empty street as she whacked him on the arm,  
>laughing her heart out.<p>

It took her three minutes to calm down and when she did, she reached for a lollipop in the plastic bag, handing it gently to him.

"There you go, m'CDC."

He smiled, licking the sweet candy as she got one of the same flavour for her.

"Mhhmmm…Have I ever told you I adore strawberry?" he

Her next fits of laughter couldn't not be controlled anymore.

…

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas;**; Done! Hope you liked it! (I always say that, don't I? Well, who cares? ;))**

**Especially you Amy! Thanks for being so awesome!**

**BeingHannah923; *sobs* it was just... so... beautiful! Anyhoo, I was at a fancy dinner type thing at my church, and this monster took a good half hour to beta through, so its now past midnight, so that's all I shall be uploading tonight! **

**But remember to REVIEW this awesomeness!**

**Hannah & **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas


	6. 5: I Don't Want You Here Anymore

**A/N I'm sorry, **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas! **I changed it back, I swear. I don't even know why I did that... My only excuse is that it was past midnight... and I was practically asleep *ashamed face***

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas; **Man, what's wrong with me and stupid sad Chad POVs? Anyways, this is dedicated to Man-Suz-She who asked for sad Chad POVs. You are lucky, Man-Suz-She cuz right now sad Chad POVs is all I can right. :) Hope you like it! And thanks for reviewing!**

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE„

He shut his eyes closed, breathing hard.

He just couldn't take her out of his mind. She was the only thing he could think about. And he didn't like that.

He wanted her out. Out of his mind. Out of his life.

Was he asking too much?

He just couldn't take it anymore. How could she hurt him that badly?

What had happened to the girl he loved? She was gone, leaving a diva behind. Hollywood had finally gotten into her. She wasn't all that goody-goody she used to be.

No. She had changed. And dare he say it, for the worse.

She had become one of them. The Randoms. They had turned her into a monster. The pure, sweet, innocent side of her was gone. For good. And he couldn't help think it was a shame. Such a good girl to turn into an evil monster.

Sometimes though, she was different, good different. But only when she was with him. It had crossed his mind, the thought that maybe Sonny Munroe was still in there somewhere.

Only minutes later he was proven wrong.

He loved her. So much it hurt. Man, darn him. He loved her, and no matter how much she had hurt him, he still loved her.

But he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the pain. He couldn't take whenever she insulted him. They used do that quite often but it was just their 'thing' back there. Now he couldn't put a finger on what it had turned into.

It was some sort of a competition of who could hurt the other one more. And she always won.

He missed her. Man, he missed her a lot. He wanted her back. Not that monster, but Sonny Munroe, the girl he fell in love with. It pained him to stare into her eyes and see the hate.

She looked down on him, most of the times. Just because So Random was more successful than Mackenzie Falls.

She was doing him what he used to do at her, back when Mackenzie Falls ruled the Condor Studios. But after that night at the Tween Choice Awards, everything, life as he knew it, changed. For the worse.

They had destroyed them that night. It was a big event, so many awards won by one show. And it was a big blow to Mackenzie Falls that So Random had torn them down.

But he still loved her and he had tried to put her first in their relationship, rather than him, himself.

She didn't show any respect though. The following day, it was like someone had taken away her heart and replaced it with something else. Something made of  
>stone.<p>

She was the one to break up with him. And he couldn't believe it.

He would give anything he ever had to get her back. Her good side. But still he couldn't wrap his mind around it; was she really gone? Or was there still a small side of her in there?

His phone rang. A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw the caller ID.

He couldn't talk to her right now. What did she even want? Break him into pieces? Ha. That was something she had already done along time ago.

He hit the reject button throwing his phone at the pillow.

After a few seconds it rang again. He sighed, grabbing the phone.

"What could you possibly want?"

A sigh was heard at the other end of the line.

_"Chad just let me talk to you."  
><em>  
>Tears spilled out his eyes.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you, Sonny. I'm done with this."

_"Just let me explain-"  
><em>  
>"There is nothing to explain, Sonny."<p>

_"But I love you!"  
><em>  
>He froze. His heart beating faster than before.<p>

Then he sighed sadly.

"Sonny, I can't stand this anymore."

_"Why can't I just explain? It wasn't me in the first place!"  
><em>  
>"I don't care who it was. I can't stand the pain anymore."<p>

_"But Cha-"  
><em>  
>"Please Sonny. Stop. I don't have the strength anymore."<p>

_"I'm coming there." _Her voice was filled with confidence.

How? How could she even dare to say that after everything she had done to him?

"No, Sonny. I don't want you here anymore."

_"Chad, don't do this. I lo-"  
><em>  
>"I've said it Sonny. I'm not saying it again."<p>

A few seconds of silence followed. Then he heard a sniffle.

She was crying? Why on earth would she be crying?

_"Okay, then."_ she spoke, her voice cracking. _"I'm out. I'm out of your life. I'm out, okay-y? If that's what you want."_  
>"It is." Boy. was he lying.<p>

_"O-Okay. Just,"_ another sniffle, "_Just remember, I never meant to hurt  
>you. I- I'm sorry. And, Chad I love you."<br>_  
>Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. Why did she have to make it harder?<p>

"Okay."

_"No, Chad. You don't get it. I, I'm leaving-g. For good."  
><em>  
>"What?"<p>

_"I'm going back to Wisconsin. I can't stand this anymore. I can't hurt you anymore. I don't want to do what they say anymore. I'm done with hurting you."  
><em>  
>"Who? Who is telling you to hurt me?"<p>

_"I'm sorry, Chad. For everything. I never changed. It's what they wanted you to think. I'm still me. Sonny Munroe. And I will always be. And Sonny Munroe will always love you."  
><em>  
>"Sonny, tell m-"<br>_  
>"Goodbye C-Chad."<em>

The last sniffle followed and the line went dead.

He threw the phone across the room and she hit the wall shattering into  
>pieces.<p>

"Fine!" he yelled, a sea of tears falling down his chicks.

"I don't want you here anymore!"

He collapsed on the bed, sobbing his heart out.

She was still in there. But now, it was too late.

…

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**; Hope you liked it Man-Suz-She! Was it sad enough for you? Was it 'Chad' enough for you? Ha, ha.**

**Sorry if I made anyone cry. I almost cried. Don't mind me though, I'm a  
>softie. Ha, ha.<strong>

**BeingHannah923: Y'all know the drill... REVIEW! Love xx**

**Hannah & **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **x**


	7. 6: A Smile

**A/N; and a- a- another one! :D I love these stories, they're so much fun! And I love YOU, **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**! Oh, and eeee! So proud of you! Y'know, for what your mum said! *squeals and hugs* and trust me... I wanna update. But I've been caught by this evil thing called... *gulp* WRITER'S BLOCK. Hopefully will have it beaten out later today, but lets just pray, okay? :)**

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas; **This story is dedicated to CCSmile, for her amazing review. Your review made me SMILE. (See what I did there?). The story is called 'A Smile' (lol) and it was inspired by your name which I love, love, love. :)))) Actually I had the title first and then wrote the story. Weird me.  
>Well, you're lucky it has a happy ending which, considering my current situation is weird. Anyways I shall give the story now.<strong>

"A SMILE„

A smile. A smile of hers was all it took to brighten his every day. And now that it was gone he wasn't sure if his days were even happy to get brightened.

Her pain brought him down. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. A tear of her caused thousands of his own. He couldn't stand the pain. Her pain. He was affected by her. And he would do anything to make her smile again.

But he was sure it would take her a long time to recover.

It hurt any mother to lose her child. But Sonny was not just any mother. She was more. She was the sweetest person he had ever met. And she would become the sweetest mother too, if things hadn't turned out that way.

He blamed himself. He wasn't there when she fell. He wasn't there to hold her. He wasn't there to protect her.

And it was 5 months later now but, yet she hadn't smiled again. Only fake-smiles. Even at him, her own husband. She was well aware of the fact that he knew she wasn't over the fact. She was never going to recover. There would always be a broken-hearted part inside of both of their hearts; the loss of their still not birthed daughter.

They had hard times. He remembered how they would lie on the bed and she would cry her heart out and he couldn't do anything but hug her close whispering to his ear that everything was going to be okay.

Little did he know, that even half a year later he wouldn't get that smile again. He just wanted her to be happy. And he blamed one but himself. If he was there for her, things might have been different. Maybe she would be able to smile again. Maybe he would have the happiness to hear her beautiful, melodic laughter again. Maybe.

He sat up on the bed, rubbing his temples. It was already noon and he hadn't gotten up yet. He glanced at his side to see only untidy covers. She had woken up; He remembered last night she had told him she was going to meet a friend. She mentioned nothing more.

It had surprised him that she didn't provide full information. Sure, they still had their privacy but they never kept secrets from each other. She would at least say 'I'll be at Tawni's' or 'I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow'. Stuff like that.

He hated how fears had started taking control of him. Sonny would never do something like that to him, would she?

He splashed waters in his face, rubbing his eyes. The black bags under them were visible once again. He was lucky enough he didn't have filming today. Putting make-up on would be quite embarrassing.

Daily he grabbed a towel near by the sink wiping his face. He slid his hands  
>into his pockets walking over to the kitchen. The house was silent. He was the<br>only one in there. Maybe if he had been there for her, he could have the pleasure  
>to hear baby crying.<p>

When he was young he used to think that baby crying was just annoying. Now he had he need to hear it.

He went to open the fridge but something got his eye. He grabbed the small note from the fridge reading it.

_'I had to see Jane. It was important. Love you._

_Sonny.'  
><em>  
>He sighed but wasn't quite sure if it was a sigh of relief or desperation. On the one hand he knew where she was, on the other, she didn't write an x' at the end. Or 'Sunshine'. She was back to 'Sonny' again.<p>

His lips were numb. His mouth was dry. He grabbed an orange juice refusing to let the tears fall. He had to stay strong, for her. She needed him and he would always be there for her.

He gulped it down, all of the juice, tossing the bottle at the garbage. He groaned when he missed the target. He bent down to pick up the bottle, refraining himself from swearing.

He heard the door click open and keys being dropped.

"Chad?" He recognized her voice straight away.

Her figure appeared in the door of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

A smile.

He couldn't believe in his eyes.

A true, shiny smile was plastered all around her face. He stared at her in  
>shock, his jaw dropped. She giggled at his expression walking over to him.<p>

_She giggled._

_She freaking giggled._

It was years ago when she had last giggled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Dumbfounded as he was, hugged her back.

She looked up, the same smile still there along with few tears here and there.

Happy tears.

"I've got something to tell you." she whispered.

Getting back to reality he kissed her nose, nodding.

"I'm pregnant."

…

At first he was shocked. He couldn't from any possible words. The happiness inside of him was so big he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He twirled her around, both of them laughing. And this time, their laughter filled the big house. The atmosphere was now different. Way more different.

He set her down, staring into her eyes. Love reflecting in their eyes.

They leaned in, closing their gap between them. Their lips moved in synchronization as they gently kissed each other back, sharing a moment they had longed to do so.

He felt her hand find each way behind his neck while the other stroking gently his golden locks.

He tightened his grip around her waist, tears spilling out of both of their eyes.

After a minute they pulled away, breathless, staring into each others' eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she smiled, pecking his lips.

_A smile. A true, shiny, breathtaking smile._

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas; **Smiley-like enough for you? Lol. It'd make me smile knowing that you  
>liked it, CCSmile. Man, what's wrong with me and 'smile'. Anyways, I guess<br>this day was finally brightened a little bit. So, I shall sing off with my  
>motto that suits the best here. (Should know what's coming now, Hannah. ;))<strong>

**Lemme see ya smiling!**

**I still got 2 more dedications; one for zarachannylover101 who reviewed every  
>single story so far (!) and one for thecowgoessmoo, my first reviewer. I'm<br>telling you I love that name. The cow goes moo! It just makes me giggle for no  
>reason. ;)<strong>

**BeingHannah923; let's admit it. That was freaking adorable! So, read, review and love :) I love CCSmile for inspiring this story, and I love **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **for writing it. Awwwh. Look. We're all being all cute and loving xD**

**Hannah & **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **xx**


	8. 7: Broken Beyond Repair

**A/N; Lol, this is like the third one today... :P**

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas ; **I will admit it. I don't like stories when people self-harm themselves. Cutting and stuff. I just don't like it when people do that. But, I have been asked twice to write a sad CDC POV with self-harm and I really didn't wan to make that person sad, so I wrote it.**

**It doesn't include cutting. I never had and never will write cutting in my  
>stories. I just, I don't like it. So, it's some sort of another kind of self-harm. But it passes a different meaning. Not giving up on life.<strong>

**This story is for you Man-Suz-She. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**And I'm really sorry but this one-shot is the last one I write with self-harm. Sure I will write other CDC sad POVs but not self-harm. Sorry...It's just not my thing.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

"BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR„

He clenched his fists, angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

How could he be so stupid?

How could he do something like that to the only person he ever loved?

He was a fool. A jerk. A hypocrite. And he hated himself for that.

Why? Why did he have to be so stupid? Why?

Why did he have to go and break her heart? Why?

He gritted his teeth glaring at the Mackenzie Fall's poster hanging on the wall across his room.

He! He was the one responsible for everything that had happened! If he hadn't been so selfish she wouldn't have broken up with him. He was the one to blame! No one else.

Anger boiled through. He hated himself. He wasn't worth her. He never was and never would be. And he hated that.

He ran up to the other end of the room where the poster was hanging, ripping it all down of the wall. It cracked in the middle, falling to the ground. Maniacally he started tearing it apart, screaming.

Why? Why did he have to be so stupid? Why?

Why did he have to go and break her heart? Why?

Ripped pieces of paper were now lying on the floor, but still he wasn't pleased with himself. He screamed again, his throat now aching.

"WHY?"

A new bunch of tears rolled down as he slammed his fists on the wall, leaning his fore-head against it. Pain shot through his body and for a second he forgot about his mentally pain.

That second went by pretty fast though and the heartbreak was too much for him to handle.

He couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't worth living. He hated himself. He wanted to die. That way he could never hurt her again.

The thought came faster than he expected.

No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt himself. Sonny wouldn't want that.

His heart and his brain were now fighting. He wanted to do it. He had to do it. He couldn't stand the pain.

But Sonny wouldn't want him to do it. She wouldn't want him to give up on life. Not because of some mistake he made. No, it would break her heart if he did so.

He slammed his fist against the wall again, a sharp pain making him scream.

And by that he was satisfied.

The same action was repeated again and again, until blood was coming out. His fists hurt like heck. He couldn't move them. He couldn't even move his pinky finger.

He slid down the wall, the pain killing him.

And then he regretted it. Everything,

Self-harming himself on purpose. Sonny wouldn't want him to do that, but he did it.

He self-harmed himself and he was aware of it.

He shut his eyes closed, tears cascading down his face.

What had he done?

…

He was broken. Broken beyond repair and now no one could ever heal his broken-hearted heart.

Not even she, herself; Sonny Munroe.

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**; It's short I know. But I couldn't make it any longer. Like I said self-harm is not my thing.  
>Hope you liked it, Man-Suz-She. You should know I'm crossing my lines for you.<br>Ha, ha. Not really, but you get my point.**

**BeingHannah923; *sniffle* it was awesomely written, wasn't it? *smiles proudly* I loooove you **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**! Sooo... y'know what to do... REVIEW!**

**Hannah & **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas **xo**


	9. AN: k98'PeaceOutSuckas

k.98'PeaceOutSuckas;

**First of all, honey; CALM! Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Yeah, like that.**

**Second; *hugs* **

**Third; try EVERYTHING you can think of. If you CAN'T delete it, there's only one thing you can do;**

**Fourth; be honest. Tell your parents. Don't just wait for them to find out; not telling them will make things worse. Just be totally, completely honest, and tell them you were just goofing off. Don't be hysterical or rude, just be calm and tell them. Trust me :)**

**And fifth; I love you! Hope it works out well!**

**Hannah xoxoxoxoxox**


	10. SICK come back to me

**A/N Oh, oh, oh, I feel sick.**

**SICK.**

**When I started this story, it was out of love and respect for a friend.**

**Now everything's changed, and oh, my gosh it makes me feel ill. I'm not mad at anyone; I didn't realize this story was against the rules. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_sorry about the mess this has created. I feel sick, sick to my freaking soul.**

**I'm sorry if any of you felt I was disrespecting the rules and the way Fanfiction works. I'm sorry. Honestly; I just wanted to do something for the anonymous reviewers out there.**

**And **k.98'PeaceOutSuckas**; I don't wanna be mature. I'm gonna get down on my figurative knees and beg you here; please don't leave me. Please please please please please please. I don't want you to feel guilty. But I wanted to read your funny, random reviews and I want to make you happy and I don't want to feel like this.**

**But if you choose to discontinue reviewing, I'll respect that decision. I will. I'm asking you one more time, please? I love you so. I know you asked me to leave this alone, but I can't, I can't, I can't.**

**Oh, gosh...**


	11. Talking to my bestie

**A/N ARGIE! Just... urgh! *attacks you in giant hug* I'm okay, sweetie, like- really. Honest. I've just been all busy and crap (I had to do my exams a week later due to... um, 'our deepest apologies') and the new DIKY is actually in the works! I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk *shuffles feet* if it helps a ton... you're one of my besties too :) LOL! (Now I need you to review that a lot of times, like smiley Argie does. Lol. Lol. ;))**

**The first few days were rough; but everything's pretty much okay on my end now. I'm more worried about my granda and my mum, honestly. Besides, I've had TONS of support from YOU lovely people ;) **

**So... HEY! How's you? Good? Ya better be! Now you know I'm okay *weak smile and jazz hands* you should smile. S-M-I-L-E smile :D**

**You're awesome, okies? Okay. I wish I could talk to you more :( But hey, you can review as many times as you want and then I can gush over your reviews and it'll be fun :)**

**I gotta go work on DIKY now... Meheheheh ;)**

**LOVE YOU,**

**Hannah xo**

**PS REGARDLESS 4EVER.**


End file.
